


I am a mess, but so are you

by schlaubmacherin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Female Character, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Grey-A, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, POV Female Character, Revelations, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlaubmacherin/pseuds/schlaubmacherin
Summary: This is the story of Aeleon and Zara. A psychology student and a medicine one. An idealist, chasing her dreams, and a determined girl, chasing her goals. Both introverted, they would have never met, if it weren't a twist of fate. They would have never become friends, if it weren't Aeleon's inability to shut her mouth and Zara's recent realization - she doesn't want her to shut up. Follow their tale down the path form an unexpected friendship to an unbelievable relationship.





	I am a mess, but so are you

Zara’s POV

\- Shit, shit, shit! Shit, the bag! Where’s my fucking pen? I’m such a moron, yes, I am! And I’m hella freaking late! – I am chanting with the “Jingle bells” melody for whatever reason, while frantically strutting through the living room at quarter past nine, already an hour late for my biology lecture. 

I’m not even sure where that song came from, having in mind that it is barely the middle of October. Well, I guess it is never too early for Christmas songs. The same doesn’t apply for missing the fourth lecture due to oversleeping since the beginning of the term, though. In that case, the middle of October might be a little too early to have reached a new personal record.

\- Oh, hypothetical God, save me from Motley’s rage! – I send a silent prayer to whoever hates me somewhere upstairs, hoping the grumpy professor won’t diss me in front of the whole class. That ancient piece of personal dissatisfaction might or might not hold in himself more sass than actual lecturing skill.

Anyways, I’m closing the apartment door, cursing myself for not taking a flask of coffee for the way down to hell.

Aeleon’s POV

Ok, in no way am I an expert, but I suppose ice breakers are not meant to be a fucking month and a half long. Damn, I already know more about some of my colleagues than I do about my parents. I’m especially quite fond of the attention thirsty ones, which do not miss a chance to introduce themselves. Like ever. Again. And. Again.

So, as some of you might already know – that filthy blond braggart says, smirking at the group of students next to the windows and being answered with fake giggles – I had to leave my beautiful home country and that charming little town of ours, – once again he has to emphasize the so called impressive property of his family, a small Irish town, the name of which I never really bothered to remember (even though he has - mentioned it at least three times. The last week.) – so I could fulfill one of my biggest dreams – to study law in one of your wonderful universities. – he looks at professor Hainski with one of the greasiest smiles I have ever seen and the cringe levels in the room are already lethal. However dumb that Louis boy is, I would rather listen to his moronic rants, than to go out there and talk bullshit myself.

\- I have always found psychology fascinating – the most astonishing science there is. And no matter what auntie Claire said when I enrolled on additional classes at high school, I firmly believe…

\- Okay, mister Prinston, I shall stop you there. – professor Hainski cuts him off, taking a step towards the stadium. – We don’t have much time left and no matter how amuse-…, intriguing I find your presentation, we might as well give some other people the opportunity to grab the mic.

It will be a huge underestimating to say Prinston looks insulted. His expression is priceless – as if someone has just shaved his ugly ass blue French poodle, while peeing in his fancy pool. – Thank you very much for sharing with us some more aspects of your truly astounding life. You may sit down now. – he is still staring at the professor in disbelief. – Actually, why don’t you choose someone who has never had their chance to stand under the spotlight and call them out?

Shit.   
Apart from me, there are around five more people who haven’t done the whole self-presentation thing and something is telling me the precious Prinston doesn’t quite like me. Not since he overheard me commenting on his “vast knowledge of conversation starters”.   
A smirk spreads on his face as he lands his eyes on me.   
I am dead.

\- Oh shit! – my head automatically shifts towards the door, eager to find out whether I am saved from a certain doom, or I am just given some more time to mentally prepare for my demise. Either way, I am grateful to see a black-haired red-cheeked girl glare at the class with astonishment written on her face. – I, I am so sorry! I…here – she needs a few seconds to form a question in her mind. – Sorry for interrupting your class. Isn’t this professor Motley’s Biology room? - she is utterly shocked and her gaze traces the room, supposedly for familiar faces. Her eyes meet mine. Shit. The girl is truly beautiful, even obviously exhausted and fed up with whatever mess she’s got herself in.

I can’t help but stare, however creepy that may look. I am so grateful to that chick, that I feel the urge to go hug her. 

\- I am sorry, miss. Doctor Motley’s class is not even in this building. – professor Landen’s response brings me back to the reality and I see the girl’s mouth drop as she comprehends the information. – Try at the medicine department. I don’t suppose he spends his time at the humanitarian one. 

\- Jeez, I am so freaking sorry, professor Hainski. – she forces a half-smile and takes the door handle, while I am standing there wondering how comes, she knows his name. – Thank you very much. Have a nice day.

\- No problem, young lady. Just wait a minute. – he stops her as she is halfway through the door. She turns back and raises an eyebrow. – It must be just my rusty intuition, but you do look like someone who has quite a story to tell. How would you like sharing with the class the reason why you are showing up here, an hour and a half after the beginning of classes? We could really use a good example of a self-revealing speech.

\- I , um… it is just… I didn’t pay attention – the girl stutters, incredibly uncomfortable with this situation. I suddenly feel very sorry for her. It must be an awful start of the day. I would lie though, if I said I wasn’t curious to hear the reason for her showing up in our class. – I would like to share the not-at-all-interesting story with you, but I am already running late, so…

\- Exactly! As wise man say, you can’t get late twice. 

She seems at the verge of crying and I am ready to raise my hand and participate for the sake of him leaving her alone.

He keeps smiling at her and seeing the exasperated look on her face, he adds:  
– And I can help you set the issue with doctor Motley. We are friends.

She just sighs and considers the offer for a moment or two. Eventually the pretty and tired girl gives up.  
\- Okay. I will be a guinea pig and all, but you owe me some good excuse and defense. – she closes the door and steps forward.

\- Listen up everyone! We are going to witness this lady’s first steps into the wonderful act of self-presentation.

If I were her, I would prefer to be six feet under. She, on the other hand, looks like a warrior, pissed off and ready to chop some heads off.


End file.
